El escritor Takaishi y la profesora Yagami
by CieloCriss
Summary: "Prométeme que cuando traigas a tu hijo a la escuela, vas a tomarte el tiempo de saludarme", pidió la profesora Yagami. El escritor Takaishi miró hacia el piso y pareció desinflarse: "No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo". "¿Por qué?", preguntó ella. "Porque todos los días mi hijo me pide que me case contigo", responde él. TAKARI cortito :-) Para HikariCaelum por su pasado cumple.


Este es un Takari a largo plazo. Tiene toque futurista… y es más bien un relato corto dedicado a los fans de esa pareja, especialmente a HikariCaelum por su pasado cumpleaños. Retoma un poco de información del epílogo, pero en realidad las cosas ocurren antes.

* * *

_**El escritor Takaishi y la profesora Yagami**_

Por _CieloCriss_

* * *

Despedirse de su hijo en la entrada del kinder siempre era un problema para Takeru Takaishi.

Su pequeño no era de los niños que lloraba cuando él tenía que irse; tampoco era de esos críos que hacían berrinche o se negaban a ir a la escuela.

No. Su chico siempre le daba problemas _originales_.

—Aquí tienes tu almuerzo, Seiyuro— Takeru entregó la comida al infante, luego le arregló el uniforme y le puso el gorrito del preescolar —Acuérdate que debes portarte bien y no hacer travesuras…

—Papito, ¿otra vez no quieres saludar a mi maestra?

Takeru gruñó.

—Tu papito va a llegar tarde a la redacción si no se da prisa, no tiene tiempo de saludar las profesoras.

El niño arrugó la carita y se quitó el gorro, para rascarse los cabellos dorados que había heredado de su papá.

—Papito es malo, no quiere saludar a mi maestra aunque tiene una foto de ella en su cartera…

—Sei, no empieces… ¡y no andes husmeando en la cartera de papá!

—Papito, ¿verdad que va a ser mi cumpleaños muy pronto?— cambió de tema el pequeño Takaishi.

—Así es, hijo, vas a cumplir seis años el sábado, ¡serás un chico grande!— respondió el papá —Tío Yamato y yo te haremos la fiesta que te prometimos.

El niño se acomodó la mochila de color verde en la espalda e hizo un puchero con su boquita.

—Ya no quiero fiesta. ¡Mejor quiero un regalo!— dijo con energía.

—¿Un regalo?, Seiyuro, ya te dije que cuesta muy caro comprarte el caballo, no necesitas un caballo para ser un caballero medieval, para eso está la imaginación.

—¡Quiero un regalo más bonito que el caballo!, ¿verdad que sí me lo darás, papá?

Takeru puso los ojos en blanco. Miró con apremio el reloj y resopló.

—Te lo daré si puedo comprarlo.

El hijo de Takeru sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un salto. Se colgó de su padre y le escaló por el cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído, para revelar su petición.

—Quiero que te cases con mi maestra— susurró con su voz traviesa, antes de dar un salto y correr hacia su salón de clases.

Justamente la profesora —quien iba saliendo del aula— saludó a su alumno y le hizo mimos. El pequeño Seiyuro se sonrojó, luego le hizo a su padre el signo de amor y paz como despedida. Al ver a la maestra el hombre se turbó, como siempre.

—Buenos días, Takeru… hace días que no me tocaba saludarte— la voz suave de la profesora Yagami tocó el corazón del escritor Takaishi.

—Kari… mi Kari, ¿cómo estás?

Hikari Yagami sonrió.

—Todo va bien. Tu Seiyuro alegra mi día en el salón de clases. Estoy agradecida por ser su profesora.

—¿Y cómo está Toshiro?

—Mi hijo enternece mis tardes y mi amor de madre; ya reniega menos por no estar en el mismo salón que yo.

—Me alegra…— Takeru suspiró y de nuevo vio su reloj —Es tarde, debo irme a la editorial…

—Entiendo— dijo Hikari —Sólo prométeme una cosa…

—Dime.

—Que cuando traigas a tu hijo a la escuela, vas a tomarte el tiempo de saludarme.

Takeru miró hacia el piso y pareció desinflarse.

—No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todos los días mi hijo me pide que me case contigo.

Hikari soltó una risa llena de melancolía.

—Qué lindo es…— murmuró, refiriéndose a Sei.

—Kari, ninguno de los dos tiene compromiso actualmente, pero cada vez que me acerco a ti, me dices que todavía no es tiempo para nosotros— renegó Takeru.

—¿Y mi respuesta te duele en el corazón?— preguntó la profesora.

—Sí… hace que me pregunte si algún día volveré a estar contigo.

—También me duele a mí, pero todavía falta tiempo, ¿ es que no confías en mí?

Takeru asintió, de verdad sí confiaba en ella. Después se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió porque era mejor hacer eso que llorar.

—Seiyuro cumple seis años el sábado y no podré darle el regalo que desea…

—¿Qué es lo que quiere mi querido alumno?

—Que me case con su maestra.

Con sus ojos escarlata, Hikari se compenetró con los sentimientos de los ojos oceánicos de Takeru… sólo bastó una mirada, un cruce de pupilas. La profesora lo tomó de las manos sin importarle que estaba en su lugar de trabajo.

—Dile a Sei-chan que sea paciente, que esos regalos de cumpleaños tardan en llegar…

—¿Eso significa que algún día le cumpliremos a Seiyuro el capricho de que casarme con su maestra?

—Eso significa que un día será nuestro tiempo.

Hikari soltó las manos de Takeru. No se sonrieron más. Ella se encaminó a su salón de clases, él dio media vuelta hacia la calle.

—Aún así, mi Kari, ¿tendrías una cita conmigo el sábado?— preguntó Tk de espaldas, para no mirarle la cara a ella.

La profesora Yagami dijo nada. Sus pasos silenciosos fueron una cruel respuesta para el escritor Takaishi.

Por eso, Takeru se quedó estático un momento, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Prácticamente ella le había rechazado otra vez, Hikari seguía creyendo demasiado en sus premoniciones.

Hacía siete años desde que no la tenía en sus brazos. Aún así, el recuerdo de la piel de la elegida de la Luz seguía haciéndole temblar los dedos al elegido Esperanza.

Todavía no era el tiempo de los dos, eso decía ella. Takeru sencillamente no creía en los relojes a pesar de que se regía por ellos para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Retomó su caminar con calma. Después de todo estaba seguro de que el tren lo iba a dejar…

Deseó no haber visto a la profesora Yagami esa mañana. Mirarla significaba perderla una vez más: a la amiga, a la novia, a la amante… verla significaba que nunca conseguiría el regalo de Seiyuro.

—¡Tío Takeru!— escuchó que lo llamaban.

El escritor dio media vuelta y se encontró con la cara rendonda y enrojecida del pequeño Toshiro Yagami. Estaba encalmado y más parecido a Hikari que nunca. Le gustaba que lo llamara "tío", aunque a la vez le dolía. Sin duda, hubiera preferido que el hijo de _ella_ lo llamara papá.

—Toshi-chan, ¡hola!— saludó con nostalgia, como cada vez que veía a ese niño de cabello castaño.

El niño se acercó con timidez. Llevaba las manitas ocultas en su espalda.

—Hola— respondió con prisa. Lucía intimidado.

—¿Cómo te va?— quiso hacer plática Takeru.

Toshiro Yagami se quedó callado unos segundos y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó Takeru.

Toshi negó, luego extendió un mano hacia el escritor Takaishi y le entregó una margarita.

—Mi mamá dice que sí… que sí quiere salir contigo el sábado durante el cumpleaños de Sei— dijo de manera entrecortada el cinco-añero.

—¿Cómo?

—Mamá quiere salir contigo y me dijo que te lo dijera… y no me gusta que me pida esas cosas a mí… pero eres muy bueno y mi amigo Sei estará feliz…

Toshiro, más nervioso que nunca, depositó la flor en las manos de Takeru, hizo una reverencia y se marchó de donde estaba su "tío" a toda velocidad.

Takaishi sonrió tras oler la flor.

—Yo también te amo, Hikari.

* * *

_A partir del día siguiente y los que le siguieron, el escritor Takeru Takaishi siempre saludó a la profesora Hikari Yagami en el kinder donde estudiaba su hijo._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

La verdad es que esta mañana este fic no existía. Lo escribí de un jalón y por pura nostalgia. En el epílogo del 2027 nos dan a entender que Hikari y Takeru no quedan juntos, así que como fan de esta pareja, mi objetivo siempre ha sido el unirnos, aunque sea a largo plazo.

Este fic estuvo inspirado en otra historia mía llamada "Intervalos", la cual espero algún día acabar.

En realidad, sólo quería escribir algo tranquilo, sencillo y quizás lindo, donde mis niños futuristas tuvieran alguna aparición sin tener que ser adolescentes con en mis historias actuales…

*Seiyuro: es el hijo de Takeru en las historias futuristas que escribo desde el 2001.

*Toshiro: es el hijo de Hikari en las historias futuristas que escribo desde el 2001.

¡Saludos!

Atte. _CieloCriss_


End file.
